


A Maiden's Kiss

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day in Vaduz so Liechtenstein decides to add new photos to her photo album. But one picture catches her eye and she thinks back to that one night she had with Hungary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maiden's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough femslash in the Hetalia fandom. Lets fix that shall we?
> 
> This was sort of inspired from the April Fools '11 Event after Himaruya posted a Hungary and Liechtenstein image and us femslash fans went nuts!
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well though I still can't help but feel there's problems with this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on April 17, 2011.

It was a cold and rainy day in Vaduz as Liechtenstein stared from her bedroom window, the rain just gently tapping against the glass. She wasn't disappointed over the bad weather. The country was facing a rare drought and the crops were either drying up quickly or already dead. With this rain shower, she knew her people could eat for another week or two. For the time being, Switzerland was helping feed the country but she knew he couldn't do that forever. She prayed for the day the drought would be over and today she got her wish. But she knew deep down her wish was only temporary.

 

Turning away from the window, she walked to her desk where she had out a photo album and a cup of tea. She had decided to put in some of her new photos that both she and Switzerland got developed when they went out to the market the other day. What better time to do it than on a rainy day?

She opened the top drawer and took out a stack of photos. She then turned to near the end of the album. She started with the top photo and placed it inside. It was a photo of her in a brand-new pink dress with white polka-dots on it. The photo was taken when they were in Bern doing some shopping. The second photo was of a family of ducks that were swimming in a pond not far from her home. The third photo was of Switzerland sleeping on the couch with a stuffed bunny Liechtenstein secretly placed there specifically for the photograph. But when she got to the fourth photo, she paused, she stared, and she thought. It was a photograph of her and Hungary, the two of them sharing a hug.

She hadn't forgotten about that day. It was a few weeks ago when Switzerland, Austria, Hungary and herself got together. It was all Hungary's idea. She believed that the two male nations needed to repair their relationship because she firmly believed that they couldn't hate each other forever. Liechtenstein whole-heartedly agreed. She didn't understand why the two hated each other so much. He never talked about it and he preferred it that way.

That day was an… interesting one. Switzerland was never letting her out of his sight while Hungary was trying to close to her. Austria was just… well Austria. They had spent the day in the garden enjoying drinks and snacks, going out to the market, had a delicious meal at a restaurant courtesy of Austria, watched a 3 hour long movie before they all went to bed early since Austria and Hungary had to fly out to Brussels for an EU meeting. Switzerland and Austria slept in separate rooms while Liechtenstein and Hungary shared the same room together. He was reluctant to let Hungary sleep in her room but he figured anyone other Austria, France and Italy would be okay. He had heard of the stories of when Hungary was a warrior so he knew that if she was in danger, Hungary could protect her until he got there.

The two girls enjoyed each other’s company while they did each other's hair. Liechtenstein liked being around Hungary. She admired her for being so strong. She wished she could be strong too but she always had her doubts. Switzerland was trying his best to train her so she could protect herself whenever he wasn't around. But no matter how hard she tried she could never focus hard enough on his attempts and instead focused on the next set of postal stamps she could give out to the tourists.

She not only admired her for her strength, she admired her beauty. She wished she could be beautiful too. Hungary had two things Liechtenstein didn't. Long hair and breasts. Sure she used to have long hair and it was natural for her to have a small chest but she often felt hurt when she would get called a "boy" by others. All she wanted was to look like her big brother but still look feminine. She was grateful to Switzerland for buying her that ribbon but she didn’t feel like it was enough. When she was with her girlfriends, she felt tiny around them. Even Wy was slowly starting to catch up in height and bust size. But the thought of Wy catching up to her scared her a little and often she would try to push that out of her mind.

"Hey Liechtenstein?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her voice, "Yes Hungary?"  
  
“"Did you have a nice time today?" Hungary asked as she brushed Liechtenstein's hair.  
  
"I did. It was a wonderful day. It's been a while since we last spent time together," Liechtenstein smiled.  
  
"I know! But with the world"s economics in the toilet, we haven’t had much time for fun since we’re always at meetings these days. I wish we could do this more often. I miss spending time with you!"  
  
She turned around and faced Hungary with a surprised look, "Really?"  
  
"Of course! You're a lot of fun to be around with. You and Belgium!" She smiled. Liechtenstein couldn't help but smile back. She was happy to know that Hungary appreciated her company. It made her feel… special.

"Hey Hungary? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course! What is it?"  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
Hungary raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're so strong and you're beautiful. How do you manage? What's your secret?"

Hungary blinked for a brief second but a smile crept up on her face. She placed her index finger under Liechtenstein's chin and just gently raised her head so they could see eye-to-eye.

"I don’t have any secrets. It's just how history unfolded for me. I was born to fight. And I loved it! I used to beat up Prussia a lot when we were small. I was a tomboy in my youth. Though as I got older, I was getting out of my tomboy phase and becoming more feminine. But my love for fighting didn't die out and I was always there to help Austria when he was at war. So my strength came from all those years of fighting. As for my looks, I'm flattered you think I'm beautiful. But I hope you're not considering copying my looks. I understand you're insecure about your appearance. I know you're tired of being called "a boy" and you hate the size of your chest. But you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. Because your looks are what make you unique. And I think that's beautiful."

Before Liechtenstein could say anything, Hungary placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Shocked at the sudden contact, she was unsure what do. Should she pull away? Should she kiss back? This was her first kiss. And she liked it! The taste of her lips were sweet and tasted a bit like watermelon. She wanted to find out more. Her unresponsive lips became more warm and accepting as she gently pushed their lips closer together. But Hungary pulled back, making Liechtenstein feel uneasy. She felt as if she did something wrong but Hungary's eyes and smile said otherwise.

"You're a beautiful girl Liechtenstein. And you should think that way too."

For the rest of the night, they slept close together in the same bed. Though she had difficulty sleeping at first, Hungary's warm arms embraced her. She felt so warm and comfortable; so safe in her arms. She easily slept and never awoke once. In the morning, Switzerland and Liechtenstein said their good-byes to Austria and Hungary as they prepared to leave for Brussels. Austria and Switzerland reluctantly shook hands while Hungary and Liechtenstein shared a hug. While the two hugged, Hungary whispered in her ear, "I love you." When the two broke apart, Liechtenstein sported a heavy red blush. Hungary giggled at her reaction while the two men didn't know what was going on. The group parted their ways as Austria and Hungary got in their car and drove off back to Austria for their flight.

Liechtenstein never forgot that day. And frankly, she didn't want to. She enjoyed her kiss. Actually no, that was incorrect. She loved the kiss. She loved the kiss and she loved Hungary. And she was happy Hungary felt the same way too. She didn't know when she would get the chance to see her again. But when that chance comes, she'll be sure to grab it.


End file.
